An optical signal generator is described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 9,318,868 B2. This document describes a tunable laser that includes a substrate comprising a silicon material, a gain medium coupled to the substrate, wherein the gain medium includes a compound semiconductor material, and a waveguide disposed in the substrate and optically coupled to the gain medium. The tunable laser also includes a first wavelength selective element characterized by a first reflectance spectrum and disposed in the substrate and a carrier-based phase modulator optically coupled to the first wavelength selective element. The tunable laser further includes a second wavelength selective element characterized by a second reflectance spectrum and disposed in the substrate, an optical coupler disposed in the substrate and optically coupled to the first wavelength selective element, the second wavelength selective element, and the waveguide, and an output mirror.